


In the Eye of the Beholder

by zebraljb



Series: Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Feelings, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Roxy just doesn't understand what Eggsy sees in her adopted uncle, Percival.  Eggsy doesn't understand what Percival sees in HIM.  They have a conversation, and then their relationship takes a new step.
Relationships: Percival/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Tumblr Prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598944
Comments: 9
Kudos: 91





	In the Eye of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> This is written in response to two prompts I was given on Tumblr. Fandomrulesmylife asked for a story where Roxy asks Eggsy just what he sees in Percival, and an anonymous prompter suggested a story where Eggsy thinks he isn't worthy of Percival because of his past. Thank you so much to you both!

“Roxy darling.” Eggsy leans down and kisses her cheek. “How are you, love?” He slides into the booth and smiles at her.

“I’m doing well. Long time no see.” She frowns at him. “I’ve been back from my mission for almost a week and this is the first time I’m seeing you?”

“Sorry, I’ve been busy. Want a pint? Lemme get the first round.” Eggsy bounces out of the booth and heads for the bar before she can reply. He soon comes back carefully balancing two frothy mugs. “Here you are.”

“Thanks.” She takes a perfunctory sip and glares at him again. “You’ve been busy?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy says vaguely. “You know, Harry has me…”

“You’re spending all your free time with my uncle!” Roxy interrupts.

“He ain’t TECHNICALLY your uncle, right?”

“We are not related by blood, that is true,” Roxy agrees. “I mean, he’s only ten years older than I am, but I’ve always called him uncle. Our families are close, and he’s like that really cool relative that you want to be like.”

“He’s definitely cool,” Eggsy says with a smile.

“But he’s…Percival.” Roxy actually shudders. “He likes polo and porridge and…did you know he doesn’t even have a favorite color?”

“Didn’t know about the polo, that’s interesting,” Eggsy muses. “I knew he liked horses…actually got me on the back of one a fortnight ago, led me around like a little kid on a pony. I was absolutely petrified but he made me feel safe.” Eggsy smiles at the memory. “He likes porridge because it’s filling and keeps him warm, but it’s not too hot and heavy for a summer morning. At least that’s what he told me when I started making fun of him about it.”

“You made fun of him and lived to tell the tale?” Roxy gasps. “My sister made fun of him once and he forced her to wash his car. With a napkin.”

“And as for the favorite color, he has this thing about not making something feel less special than something else. Even inanimate things like colors. I think it’s cute.” Eggsy actually chuckles.

“Who ARE you?” Roxy asks. 

“I’m the bloke who’s dating your uncle.”

“Uncle Percy doesn’t date. I mean he DOES, I guess…I’m assuming he’s not a virgin.”

“He’s not,” Eggsy says as he sips at his beer.

“No.” She actually covers her ears. “Just…NO.” Roxy shudders again. “He’s just so closed off.”

“Yeah, I know. Guess that has a lot to do with what happened to his parents, right?”

“Probably.” Roxy sighs unhappily. “They were amazing, Eggsy. So fun and full of life. When they died in that accident, it was like something turned off inside him. I remember, even though I was only six. He was sixteen and suddenly it was like he was an adult. He took everything so seriously. Graduated at the top of his class. Did well at university. Managed his family’s money. I actually missed the old Percival sometimes,” she says wistfully. “Although he brought me to Kingsman.”

“Glad he did.” Eggsy touches his glass to hers.

“But he’s never shown the slightest interest in a relationship. I like to think I’m as close to a sister as he’s going to get, and he’s never mentioned wanting to share his life with someone.”

“That’s because he doesn’t want to make a big deal about it,” Eggsy tells her. “It’s not in his words…it’s in his actions. Rox, Percy is the smartest person I’ve ever met other than Merlin. His mind works so fast, and it can see around corners and fill in all the blanks. He can sit on a building and figure out the best trajectory for a bullet…but can also figure out the best route out of a sticky situation if the original route doesn’t work. He’s got nerves of steel, but his heart…” Eggsy shakes his head. “I’m sure you know he loves kids.”

“He was always nice to us, so yes…”

“He LOVES them. Daisy absolutely adores him, has already told me she’s marrying him when she grows up. No agent gets more upset when children are involved in our missions…except maybe me. His heart is this huge place and somehow he’s let me in. Still ain’t sure why.”

“What does THAT mean? You’re incredible.”

“Thanks, babe, think you’re aces, too.” Eggsy gives her a cheeky wink. “But I’m nothing. NOTHING compared to people like you, and like him. Wealthy, posh, got good manners. He belongs in a castle or something, with servants and horses and diamonds or whatever. Me? I’m the person that should be cleaning his boots.”

“Eggsy!”

“Roxy, I worked on Smith Street. I sucked cocks for money, let men fuck me in the back seat of their car. Let them come on my fucking face. Men like Percival…” Eggsy shakes his head. “He’s gorgeous. Those legs, those eyes, the dimples when he smirks? We’ve been dating for three months now and he ain’t done more than kiss me good night, maybe hold my hand at the movies. I’m okay with that, because I like him SO much. I just want whatever he’s willing to give me. Know it ain’t going to last.” He drains the rest of his glass. “THAT’S why I been spending all my time with your so-called uncle.”

Harry reaches over and presses a button. “Do sit down, Percival, you’re making me nervous.”

Percival slowly sits. “I’m not sure where to begin, Arthur. Perhaps by asking where you got this footage?”

“Well, first of all, call me Harry. This is not a Kingsman matter per se.” Harry smiles at him. “And as to the footage…Lancelot and Galahad have yet to realize that their glasses record at all times.”

“Yes, of course.”

“I do not normally view Eggsy’s feed, of course, but Merlin does a periodic review of all feeds. He happened upon this and felt I should know.”

“Because your husband is one of Eggsy’s best friends.”

“Exactly.” Harry shrugs a bit. “I knew you and Eggsy were becoming good friends, but I didn’t realize things had progressed in this direction.” Harry is no longer smiling. “Eggsy is like a son to me, Percival, and I worry. He has a very large heart, a generous soul…and, as you heard, very low self-esteem.”

“Is this some sort of shovel talk, Harry?”

“Not exactly. I suppose it’s more of a ‘what are your intentions’ talk?”

Percival thinks for a moment. “My intentions are, for lack of a better word, honorable. I care about Eggsy very much. He brings a sunshine to my life, something I can’t really explain. I didn’t realize I was missing it until it arrived…and now I cannot imagine life without it. He accepts me without complaint. All of me. And most of me is quite odd from what others have said in the past. He is smart, he is kind, he is beautiful. And for some reason he has settled for me.”

“Well, from what we just heard it is obvious he feels you’re the one who is settling.” Harry tilts his head. “Have you really done nothing more than kiss him?”

Percival frowns. “I do believe that is none of your business.”

“True. My apologies.”

“But the answer would be yes. I am quite unsure as how to proceed. I wish for him to know I don’t see him as…a sure thing. That I see us as being in a relationship, not just friends with benefits or something.”

“Hmmm.” Harry leans back and studies him. “You care for him.”

“A great deal, Harry.”

“I’m glad. You are a fine person and he is lucky to have you.” Harry leans forward again. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but you have my permission to shag my son.”

The corners of Percival’s mouth twitch. “Thank you, Harry.”

“And I TOLD Merlin that it wasn’t my fault. I was paired up with Bors and you KNOW how that ends,” Eggsy says, waving his chopsticks in the hair. “I had NOTHING to do with the explosion. I still don’t think he believes me.”

“Well, Merlin cares about you, and he shows that concern in his anger,” Percival says, taking the empty containers to the rubbish bin.

“He don’t do that to you,” Eggsy says glumly. “Think my ears might have changed shape, he yelled for so long.”

“Your ears are fine.” Percival tugs at one of the ears in question as he walks by. “Can I get you anything else?”

“No, thanks, Percy. This was great, love Chinese.” Eggsy smiles up at him.

Percival sighs. Everything he’d said to Harry was true. He sees Eggsy smile at him like that and he wonders just what he’s done to have such good luck. Eggsy doesn’t realize that, however, and perhaps it’s time to explain it a bit. “Would you care to sit on the sofa with me? I’d like to talk to you about something.”

“Yeah, sure.” Eggsy looks unhappy as he gets up. He follows Percival into the living room and sits on the sofa. 

Percival sits next to him, close but not too close. “I’ve been thinking a lot about our relationship.” Eggsy simply nods, looking absolutely petrified. “It’s funny sometimes how people can come together. We’re so very different. I come from a well-to-do family…”

“…and I don’t,” Eggsy finishes. 

“And we both have such unique histories. Everything that happened with my parents, and how quickly I needed to become an adult.”

“And everything that happened with me which led to me becoming a petty criminal and whoring myself out for grocery money. Yeah, I get it. Can we just get to the good part so I can go cry into a pint somewhere?”

Percival blinks at Eggsy’s bitter tone. “Whatever are you talking about, Eggsy?”

“You’re breaking up with me, right? Figured it wouldn’t last, that you’d wise up sooner or later.” Eggsy looks as if he’s actually trying not to cry.

“Oh, no, Eggsy, not at all.” Percival takes Eggsy’s hand and kisses it. “On the contrary, I’m trying to tell you how much I…” He shakes his head. “Allow me to try again.”

“Okay,” Eggsy says, looking a bit more at ease.

Percival reaches across the back of the sofa to stroke Eggsy’s hair. Eggsy automatically leans into the touch. “My life has been quite difficult, as you know. I haven’t had time to think about relationships or even the future other than securing the financial holdings of my family. Then Kingsman came along, and we agents cannot really think of the future…because we don’t know if we’ll have one.” Eggsy nods. “You came barreling into my life. James Spencer was one of my dearest friends, and it was so very difficult to not only deal with his death, but try to accept that someone might be taking his place.”

“Sorry, Percy,” Eggsy whispers, turning his head to kiss Percival’s hand. 

“I wanted it to be my Roxy, because then it was as if the torch was being passed. And yes, she received the name of Lancelot. But there you were, this breath of fresh air, full of passion and fire and devotion to Kingsman and all its agents. Even me. Somehow you found it in that immense heart of yours to forgive my initial reticence and befriend me.”

“Not that hard…you’re pretty incredible. Just had to get to know you.”

“That’s just it…no one really ever tries to get to know me.” He keeps stroking the soft hair. “I am so thankful for you, Eggsy. You are the most incredible person I’ve ever met, yet here you are with me.”

“I ain’t all that, Percy.” Eggsy’s cheeks grow pink.

Percival moves closer. “But you ARE.” He studies Eggsy carefully. “I know you’ve probably wondered why we’ve done nothing more than snog on this sofa.”

Eggsy shrugs. “Sorta figured you might have taken advantage of the situation by now.”

“The situation?”

“Yeah. We’ve talked about our pasts…you know what I’ve done, what I CAN do. What I’ve been willing to do,” he mutters.

“You said it correctly. That is your PAST. It shouldn’t be part of our present…but I know for you it is. I simply didn’t wish to push you, to make you think that your pretty face and lovely body were all I was interested in. You come in a very beautiful package, but that’s just it. It is a PACKAGE. So many things come together to make you attractive, and it’s not just the wrappings on the outside.” Percival touches Eggsy’s cheek. 

“Percy,” Eggsy whispers. “Feel the same about you, you know. Think you’re fucking fit…could stare into your eyes for days. But your brain is just so amazing…you think in ways I can’t even wrap my head around.”

“A blessing and a curse,” Percival tells him. “Occasionally I get so wrapped up in the thinking I am afraid to act.”

“Izzat what’s happening now?”

“A bit,” Percival admits. He’s never felt so nervous. He knows that if he takes Eggsy to his bed things will change. Not necessary in a bad way, but their relationship will definitely be progressing to another level, at least for him.

“So, what you’re saying is that you want to fuck me now?” Eggsy sidles closer with a wink.

“No, Eggsy,” Percival whispers. “I’m saying I want to make love to you, if you’ll let me.”

Eggsy dips his head and clears his throat. “No one’s ever said that to me before.”

“Good, because I like knowing there is a special part of you saved just for me,” Percival says. He tilts Eggsy’s chin up with a finger and kisses him. “May I take you to my bedroom?”

Eggsy nods and allows Percival to help him off the sofa. “I’m really fucking nervous.”

“So am I. I don’t know that I’ve ever had such a lovely young man in my bed before.”

“C’mon, thought you lot always had little tumbles with the help.”

“Perhaps, but by the time I was old enough to tumble with anyone my help was usually an old man in his seventies,” Percival says. Eggsy laughs, which was Percival’s intention.

“Wow, this is so nice,” Eggsy says, looking around Percival’s large bedroom.

“Thank you. As you know, it is sometimes necessary to have a space where one can decompress. This is mine.” Percival looks around the bedroom, which is done in soft greys and blue. 

“Yeah, sometimes I miss living with Mum and Daisy, but after a bad mission it’s best to just be in a quiet place alone,” Eggsy agrees.

“You know that if you ever need a place to settle yourself where you’re NOT alone, you are welcome here.”

“I do know that,” Eggsy says softly. “And that goes for you, too, yeah? We’re partners in this.”

“Partners,” Percival repeats, liking the sound of it. “We most definitely are.” They kiss for a moment, Eggsy’s body slowly melting against Percival’s. “Before things go any further, perhaps we should discuss a few likes and dislikes? Is there anything you would prefer I didn’t do?”

“Don’t…don’t call me names. Like demeaning names,” Eggsy whispers.

“While I’m hoping that our sex life takes a few interesting turns I do believe that is an easy request for me to fill,” Percival promises.

“I’m a bottom, guess you figured that out,” Eggsy says with a red face.

“No, I didn’t figure anything out. Just because you are of an average height and you weren’t raised as I was doesn’t mean you are automatically on the bottom. What do you ENJOY?”

“Well, I ain’t never had the chance to be a top but…”

“I have mostly topped, but I promise you it doesn’t matter to me,” Percival assures him.

“Yeah, you on top sounds good.” Eggsy presses against him. “Real good.”

“Yes, it does.” This time the kiss is a bit filthier and they’re both panting when they pull away. “Anything else?” Percival moves to the nightstand and gets out lube and a condom.

“Can we not…is it okay if we don’t…” Eggsy fidgets uncertainly.

“Eggsy.” Percival has him in his arms as quickly as he can. “What is it?”

“I don’t really like, um, well, sex from behind. Like doggie style or whatever? Always…it was easier that way in a car.” He looks absolutely crushed at the revelation. “I’m sorry, Percival, I’m sorry that I got this past and…”

“Hush, dear Eggsy.” Percival buries his face in Eggsy’s hair. “No more apologies for what you were required to do to help your family. It’s fine if we don’t use that position. I prefer to see my lover’s face anyway.”

“I like that.”

“Like what?”

“You called me ‘dear Eggsy.’ Ain’t never been anyone’s dear anything.”

It’s Percival’s turn to blush and he clears his throat. “I thought it went without saying that you’re very dear to me.”

“Percy!” Eggsy beams up at him. “Just when I think I know all of you, something new is revealed. You’re deadly, you’re brilliant…and you’re a giant sap.”

“Oh no, my secret is out,” Percival says, deadpan.

“That secret is safe with me,” Eggsy promises, and then they’re not speaking at all.

Percival has kissed quite a few men (and women), some because he wants to, others for his job. He’s not normally asked to do honeypot missions; it’s not exactly in his wheelhouse. When he’s kissed someone in the past, it has almost been out of duty. Kissing Eggsy, however, is something that he could do for HOURS. Eggsy’s lips are soft but his kisses are strong. He knows exactly what he wants and isn’t afraid to take it. 

“Can I?” Eggsy whispers as he nips at Percival’s bottom lip. His fingers run over the buttons of Percival’s shirt.

“Please,” Percival murmurs, his own hands searching for the hem of Eggsy’s jumper.

“Here. Let me.” The jumper whips up, off, and across the room, leaving Eggsy shivering a bit as he stands shirtless before him.

“Beautiful,” Percival whispers, allowing his hands to wander up over the flat stomach, the strong back.

“You don’t got room to talk,” Eggsy says. He makes quick work of the buttons and then his hands are splayed over Percival’s chest. His thumbs trail over the perked nipples and Percival hisses. “Oh, you like that?”

“Very much.” Percival undoes his cuffs, rolls each shoulder, and the short falls to the floor.

“Nice.” Eggsy drags his fingers up Percival’s arms and across his shoulders. “Very nice.”

Percival has always found disrobing with a lover to be quite awkward, attempting to undo shoelaces or fumble with belts. With Eggsy, however, things just fall into place. They release each other long enough to fuss with shoes, and then Eggsy’s jeans are puddling on the floor while Percival’s belt is draped over a chair. They climb into bed in just their pants and Eggsy immediately pulls Percival over him. “Am I too heavy for you?” 

“Nah, bruv, you’re just right. Thought Harry was all legs but fuck, Percy, seeing you without trousers on…you’re gorgeous.” Eggsy runs his foot up the back of Percival’s calf.

“Just your average spy.”

“Just your average PERFECT spy.” Eggsy links his fingers behind Percival’s neck. His green eyes sparkle as he looks up at Percival. “You gonna wreck me, Agent?”

“I’m going to try.” 

Percival begins the process by slowly kissing his way down Eggsy’s firm body, learning exactly what he likes and what he doesn’t. He likes a tongue in the divot of his throat. He likes gently kitten licks over his nipples but he doesn’t like them pinched. He likes his hands in Percival’s hair, gently guiding him to the next unexplored spot. Percival allows himself to be guided; he doesn’t want Eggsy to feel as if he’s being used. He wants him to feel like an equal, if not a bit more in charge. Percival makes it to the elastic of Eggsy’s pants before moving to take a wrist in his hand and kissing the inside of Eggsy’s arm.

“Why’d you stop?” Eggsy groans. He looks down to where his pants are tented, a small damp spot forming on the fabric. “I mean, WHY?”

Percival chuckles. “I figured we needed to have one more discussion.”

“Christ, you never want to talk this much OUT of the bedroom,” Eggsy snaps, bouncing his head on the pillow in frustration.

“It’s about these.” Percival leans over and picks up the condom. Eggsy instantly stills. “We will use them for actual sex. No discussion. And NOT because of your past. Because it’s the right thing to do.”

“Yeah, of course,” Eggsy says immediately.

“Some people prefer that they are used for oral as well.”

“Fuck no! Don’t want nasty latex between my mouth and your dick!” Eggsy all but yells. Percival raises an eyebrow. “I mean, um, what are your thoughts? Cuz if it’s something you require, I’m cool with it. Really.”

“You don’t sound cool with it,” Percival teases, but he kisses the inside of Eggsy’s thigh. “I am fine with bare for oral.”

“YES, Percy!”

“And you agree?”

“Yes.”

“Are you CERTAIN?”

“Yes, oui, da, for fuck’s sake, Percy!”

“Good.” Percival grabs the pants and yanks and suddenly they’re flying across the room. He bends down and takes just the head of Eggsy’s cock into his mouth.

Eggsy hisses and arches up. “Jesus, babe, warn a man.” He fists both hands in Percival’s hair.

Percival pulls off with a pop. “Eggsy, I’m going to suck your lovely prick now,” he says before diving back down again. 

“Fuuuuccck,” Eggsy groans.

That sound is music to Percival’s ears as he gets down to business. He gently settles his hands on Eggsy’s hips as he slowly brings him deeper and deeper into his mouth. He rolls his tongue around, sometimes tracing the veins, other times pushing at the foreskin. He laps at the head, letting his tongue flatten over it until Eggsy’s shuddering. “Good?” Percival asks when he allows himself up for breath.

“Incredible. Use your hand, too, please?” Eggsy begs.

“You are quite lovely when you beg,” Percival says, bringing a hand up to touch Eggsy’s cheek. Eggsy growls and bits the meat of Percival’s thumb. “Naughty little boy.”

“You ain’t even seen the half of it,” Eggsy promises.

Percival grins and goes back to work. He starts caressing the inside of Eggsy’s thighs, dragging his thumbs closer and closer to Eggsy’s groin before finally fondling his balls in one hand. He presses his thumb between them then drags it out, finally moving down to slurp them into his mouth. Eggsy whines and arches his hips. Percival moves back to sit on his heels. “Are you ready?”

“I don’t get to taste you?” Eggsy says almost unhappily. 

“Someday.” Percival gets up and removes his own pants.

“Someday,” Eggsy echoes, his eyes glued to Percival’s cock. 

He stands by the bed and slowly strokes it. “Right now I want this to be all about you, Eggsy. We will have plenty of time for you to return the favor.”

“Yeah.” Eggsy licks his lips. 

Percival crawls back between his legs and kisses the inside of his knee. “I want to get you ready…I want you to enjoy every second of this.”

“Might not live through it.” Eggsy falls back onto the pillow. “Know how careful you are carrying out one of your plans.”

“My plans are well thought out, that is true…but I’ve never cared so much about the plan before.” Percival nudges at Eggsy’s knees and he spreads his legs before shoving a pillow under his backside. “You are simply stunning.”

“It’s just a dick, balls, and hole, Percy…all men got them.”

“Yes, but not all men make me want to touch them.” Percival runs a finger from the dripping head of Eggsy’s cock all the way down to his entrance. “Or taste them.” Percival drags his tongue over the path of his finger.

“Fuck you fucking bastard…”

Percival reaches for the lube and puts a healthy amount onto his fingers. He takes his time working Eggsy open, and his mouth and lips are never still as his fingers press inside. He kisses Eggsy’s hipbones, his cock, his thighs. At one point Eggsy’s hand fumbles over his face and he takes his time sucking each and every finger. Percival finally gets up on his knees and opens a condom. “I’ve been thinking about this for a long time,” he tells Eggsy. “I wanted to make sure the time was right, that you really…”

“If you say if I really wanted it I’m going to kick you,” Eggsy says. He takes the condom from Percival and slides it down. “But we can argue about word choice later.”

“That sounds good.” He leans down, kisses Eggsy, and takes his cock in his hands. Eggsy spreads his legs and eagerly arches his body up. “Oh, Eggsy,” Percival whispers as he starts his slow movements into the welcoming tightness.

“Fuck…yeah, Percy…oh yeah…” Eggsy’s fingers dig into Percival’s shoulders and his heels press into the back of Percival’s thighs.

“You feel amazing.” Once Percival is completely buried he lets his head fall forward onto Eggsy’s chest. “Perfect.”

“What would be perfect is you moving because you’re driving me fucking crazy!” Eggsy snaps. Percival inches forward. “Oh Christ,” Eggsy moans. Another inch forward. “You’re so…” Percival moves as far as he can. “You’re an evil bastard.”

Percival pulls up to grin at him. “So I’ve been told.”

He sets a slow steady pace that soon has Eggsy panting on each stroke. Occasionally Percival pulls out all the way, just to hear Eggsy’s lovely whimper. “Deeper, babe, please,” Eggsy begs. He reaches around to grab Percival’s arse, squeezing as he urges Percival on. “Please.”

“Such pretty begging.” Percival holds himself up and thrusts as hard as he can. “Like that? Is that what you want?”

“Yeah…like that…” Eggsy reaches for his cock and begins to stroke. Percival groans and tries to look away but he can’t. Eggsy’s hand flies over his hard cock and Percival feels the familiar pressure of his eventual orgasm.

“I’m close, Eggsy, I’m so close,” Percival pants.

“Yeah? Gonna come in me? Want that, Percival, want it so…” Eggsy arches and comes, white ropes splattering onto his flat stomach.

“Eggsy.” Percival leans forward and bites Eggsy’s shoulder as he comes, his entire body shuddering with release. He tries his best not to collapse but his arms begin to quiver.

“Fuck…fucking HELL.” Eggsy’s eyes flutter shut and Percival slowly pulls out, holding the condom in place. He removes it, ties it off, and leans across the bed to place it in in the rubbish bin. As soon as his back hits the bed Eggsy rolls to place his head on Percival’s shoulder. 

“All right?” Percival asks, feeling foolish as he says it.

“More than.” Eggsy presses a kiss to Percival’s bicep. “That was incredible.”

“It was.”

Eggsy leans up on one hand to look at him. “Something you care to repeat, then?”

“Definitely.” Percival runs a finger along the line of Eggsy’s chin. “I meant everything I said earlier. You are a gift to me, Eggsy…I never thought I’d have feelings like this for someone. I never thought I’d be able to open up enough to let someone into my heart.”

“I’m happy I’m that person, Percy.” Eggsy leans forward and sweetly kisses him. “You’re something special, too…was always afraid my past was gonna haunt my future, but I guess that’s not the case.”

“Not in the slightest,” Percival tells him. “I don’t see all of that when I look at you, Eggsy. I only see the amazing man who was kind enough to look at me and see what I really am.”

“You really are perfect,” Eggsy tells him with another kiss. “And you’d be even more perfect if you let me up to take a shower.”

“No,” Percival says. Eggsy’s eyebrows go up. “I will let you up to take a shower with ME.”

“Definitely perfect.” Eggsy grins and rolls out of bed.


End file.
